


streetlights

by lshrewind



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Departing, Exchange Student, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Past Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lshrewind/pseuds/lshrewind
Summary: In which hanbin thinks about the past
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't to sad.  
> I don't think it's sad but to hell with what I think right?  
> I've literally been thinking about this for weeks and I just wrote it smh I hope you like it.
> 
> Also this isn’t meant to Accurately portray the members I suck with personalities so I use my own head canon

A streetlight.

Yes, that describes Hanbin well. Stuck to the ground while the world moves around him at an unimaginable pace and he can't fathom a way to keep up.  
As he said once to his dear friend Heesung, “I'm a streetlight, choking on the heat, The world spins around while I'm frozen !” 

Actually he remembers that day the most vividly in his mind the colors, the heat, the feeling. All because it was the one day he truly lived.

\---------------

Hanbin made his way down the street, backpack slung over his left shoulder and walking with an enthusiastic bounce that accompanied his steps. The sun beat down on him and made his skin glow in the most spectacular way, of course that didn’t take away from the fact that the intense summer heat was preventing him from experiencing full bliss. 

Hanbin continued on his path until he found himself in front of a large willow tree that saved him from standing in direct sunlight for any longer than he had already been. Under the tree a group of boys sat in a circle until one of the boys noticed Hanbin.

“Hyung you’re here,” A boy exclaims !

“Well considering this is my farewell party Sunoo,” he says with very obvious hints of sarcasm in his voice.” I don’t know why i wouldn’t show up.”

A sigh comes from somewhere else then Sunoo pipes up again, “Don’t remind me of the reason behind the fact that we are all here.”

“Shut up Sunoo you’re being dramatic,” Another one of the boys starts. “It’s not like you’ll never see him again.”

This just earns the boy an eye-roll from Sunoo, “I’m coping Jay, you simply would not understand.” Sunoo huffs out.

The exchange earns laughs from the group with Sunghoon, and Niki dying on the floor, Heesung and Jake trying to stifle their own laughs, Jungwon sending his condolences to Jay, and at this point Kei and Hanbin had lost all hope.

After the laughing had died down the boys started to lie on the grass under the tree and reminisce . On the way the topic of conversation had turned to school memories and had sparked quite the conversation.  
“Hey remember that time Kei pulled the fire alarm because he couldn’t find niki,” Jungwon laughed out.

A groan was heard, “Are we really bringing that back”

“Yes,” Niki shouts. “Yes we are, that was embarrassing.”

Kei just rolled his eyes but his lips pursed and he spoke, “Well then how about we talk about the time Heesung fell face-first on the stairs on the way to 6th period.”

This comment earns a heavy amount of laughter as they all recall the memory and all it’s embarrassing glory.

“Hey listen I wasn’t paying attention,” Heesung quickly retorts.

“Ah yes, because you were to busey staring at Lee Geonu,” Hanbin smirks. “Right ?”

This sends their friend into panic and he starts sputtering out inaudible counterclaims, “I- i have no idea what you are talking about,” He says in a rather passive aggressive tone.

“Sure buddy.” Jake replied.

And it went on like this for hours, talking into the wee hours of the night laughing, joking and battling in the comfort of each other. Of course it must end at some point so when the time came the boys all got up some reluctant to leave the comfort of their willow tree. And somehow there bats in the familiar circle only now it marks the end of something after all a piece of their circle would be leaving.

They stare at eachother and Hanbin speaks up, “You know I'm not gone forever right?”

“Yeah but it feels like it,” Jungeon says.

“Well i’m only a phone call away, if you need anything just give me a call, “ Hanbin breaths out with a small smile on his face.

He recites a chorus of “yes hyungs” and “ok’s”. So with a smile he gives a small wave he wishes them well and in the process he gives the boys a little advice.

“Remember this moment here and now and treasure it for the rest of your life,” Hanbin says.

He turns and walks away; he assumes the other boys have as well; he can hear their footsteps. One day they will meet again he will make sure of it, in the meantime you can only live in the moment. 

On the way back his mind is filled with all of the things they have done together over the years. Part of Hanbin wants to stay right where he is where he belongs, but the other part of him says go home you know you wan't to. At the end of the day Hanbin will be alone either way missing a part of himself the he knows the needs so desperately yet through his own self he had made it harder for himself to have both of his desires. so in the end he decides to have neither.

\-----------------------

So in a world of fleeting memories where one must move fast to achieve the unthinkable, Hanbin moves slower than others and he takes in one step at a time. He reflects, he learns, he remembers and maybe he’s a street light. But who said that’s such a bad thing? They stand strong, they hold their ground, and most importantly no matter how big of little they provide light even in the darkest of times.


End file.
